Le mystère ultime
by Etsuko.29
Summary: Décidément la canicule inspire notre cher démon! A moins que cela soit la charmante blonde à côté de lui? One-shot tout gentil! NeuroXYako.


_Auteur: Etsuko pour vous servir!_

_Dislaimer: Le manga n'est pas à moi bien entendu, jamais je n'aurais réussit à faire une histoire aussi géniale!_

_Pairing: NeuroXYako bien entendu ( oui je sais ce n'est pas évident pour tout le monde!)_

_Genre: euh... Romance? Enfin vous verrez!_

_Note: C'est un peu la suite de " Elle n'avait pas envie"._

_Note2: Il y a deux points de vues: La vue générale (en gras) et les réflexions de Neuro (normal)! _

* * *

_**Le mystère ultime**_

**Tokyo au beau milieu de l'après midi...**_**  
**_

**Deux personnes sont étendues sur le sol dans un bureau au style très contemporain. Tout deux cherchaient la fraicheur car le thermomètre affichait depuis plusieurs jours une température caniculaire de 40 degrés, enfin pour être plus précis seule Yako ne supportait pas cette chaleur, Neuro pouvant supporter plus… tellement plus.**

**Tout deux le buste et la tête à l'ombre grâce aux bibliothèques somnolaient, se reposant après une enquête apparemment très appétissante et nourrissante pour Neuro. La jeune femme suffoquait et le démon se mit à réfléchir comme toujours.**

Je suis un démon, qui depuis une ou deux années, s'est faufilé parmi ces faibles créatures, que l'on appelle humain, à la recherche du mystère ultime… Heureusement, ces choses sont utiles elles sont à l'origine de ma nourriture, seuls ces humains sont capables de créer des mystères appétissants pour repaitre ma faim encéphalique sans limite. Il est vrai que ma santé en pâtit, mais que voulez-vous, j'ai choisi ma faim à mon oxygène: le miasme.

Plus tard j'ai appris aussi que les humains pouvaient être de formidables esclaves, pour cela il était juste nécessaire de trouver leurs domaines de prédilections. Certains même étaient capables d'être plus talentueux que la moyenne et pouvaient même arriver à devenir plus que des esclaves. Comme cette fille…

**Neuro jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde, elle dormait profondément, sa respiration légèrement saccadée à cause de la chaleur. Il sourit.**

Une serpillère blonde aux cheveux courts, Yako Katsuragi, à l'appétit aussi insatiable que le miens. Au début elle était juste ma couverture, celle qui me permettait de pouvoir résoudre les crimes et les manger sans que je sois publiquement reconnu pour cela. « La détective lycéenne » était ma « création ». J'avais modelé cette chose aux cheveux blonds pour qu'elle me soit utile.

Puis je me mis à la torturer inlassablement, par ennuis ou pour mon propre plaisir, rivalisant d'ingéniosité et de sadisme, l'endurcissant physiquement et mentalement.

Ensuite, j'ai trouvé sa capacité principale, capacité qu'elle développa doucement… Si moi je perçais tout les mystères et crimes à jour, elle avait la capacité de cerner et comprendre l'esprit et les sentiments de tous les humains...Toujours est-il que ce talent se révéla souvent utile pour moi, un démon qui ne comprenait pas ce que pouvait être un sentiment, comme si je fus interdit de rentrer dans la secte des humains et de leurs sentiments.

Pourtant, au fil des jours, elle m'y fit rentrer de force, me trainant doucement dans cette secte grâce à nos enquêtes, par ses mots et ses frêles mains d'humaines.

**Il entendit la jeune fille gémir, il se tourna intrigué vers elle. Il l'a vit rougir violemment et un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du démon. Il s'amusa à pincer sournoisement les joues de la jeune femme, elle se mit couiner de douleur. Mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Faisant une moue déçue il décida de faire pire. Il enleva ses gants violets et s'amusa à poinçonner les joues de Yako avec ses griffes. De minces filets de sangs s'échappaient des petites perforations. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner… Ce qui réveilla la jeune fille.**

**Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Elle vit Neuro plongé dans un « innocent » sommeil... Il faisait semblant bien évidemment. Ne se doutant de rien, elle fit un sourire, attendrie, puis elle se recoucha.**

**Le démon riait sous cape, mais ses pensées redevinrent plus sérieuses.**

« Je t'aime » voilà ce qu'elle me disait souvent depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce jour là je m'étais laissé faire, grisé par cette sensation nouvelle et si étrange pour moi. Sensation qui se manifestait toujours en moi lorsqu'elle m'embrassait.

Etrangement, ce nouveau lien entre elle et moi m'offrit plus d'interrogations que je ne le pensais. Les humains appelaient cela « l'amour », et deux personnes amoureuses formaient un « couple ». Elle et moi étions nous un couple ? Qu'était-ce l'amour ?

De plus je trouvais le comportement de mon associée parfois étrange, il était dur pour moi de comprendre certains de ses gestes, de ses réactions. La serpillère que j'avais habillée de soie était à présent hors de mon contrôle, elle s'est transformée d'elle-même en une chose plus belle et gracieuse.

Pourquoi devenait-elle rouge lorsque je la touchais sans la torturer ?

Pourquoi éprouvait-elle toujours le besoin de me toucher à son tour ?

Pourquoi effleurait-elle mon visage et caressait elle mes cheveux lorsqu'elle était à mes côtés ?

Pourquoi son visage se détendait et elle souriait lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur moi ?

Pourquoi tout cela éveillait ma curiosité ? Et surtout… Pourquoi j'appréciais sentir ses mains sur ma peau ?

**« A quoi penses-tu ? ». Une voix tira Neuro de ses réflexions, il ouvrit ses yeux démoniaques pour croiser les pupilles de l'humaine. Le visage de la jeune femme était serein et tendre, elle attendait la réponse du démon. Neuro soupira, « Rien d'important » glissa-t-il. **

**La jeune femme fit une mine surprise, puis esquissa un doux sourire. « Tu mens. Tes sourcils sont froncés, tu réfléchis». **

**Ce fut au tour de Neuro d'être surpris ce qui fit rire la jeune femme, mais elle se recoucha à côté abandonnant d'avance la bataille. Leur relation avait changée certes, mais Neuro était toujours capable de la torturer.**

**Quelques minutes passèrent et Neuro se replongea dans ses réflexions…**

Lisait-elle aussi en moi et ce, aussi facilement que les autres humains ?

Pourquoi était-elle aussi mystérieuse pour moi, alors que je l'avais façonnée ?

J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne pouvais trouver aucune réponse à mes questions par moi-même…

**Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Neuro...**

Comment cette femme avait put échapper à ce point à mon contrôle ?

Voilà un mystère que je ne résoudrais peut être jamais… Etais-ce lui ? Le mystère qui pourrait me rassasier à tout jamais ?

**Le démon laissa échapper un rire, et la jeune femme surprise se redressa, intriguée.**

**« Katsuragi Yako…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu es un mystère » finit-il par dire.**

_

* * *

_

_Voilà voilà! J'ai hésité à la mettre puisque je ne la trouve pas transcendante...J'espère tout de même que vous avez aimé!_

_Reviews?  
_


End file.
